herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragora the Dark (Rebirth)
Dragora the Dark, sometimes simply called "Dragora" or "Darkdragora", is a Thunder Dragon who betrayed the "Galaxia Legion" by developing his own, separate mind from the Dragora Hivemind and fleeing into another world as a different type of Draconid altogether; all that remains to remind him of his past self are his black colored scales. Dragora, upon finding a young human known as Chronicler, ends up helping him survive in the wilderness until Dragora deemed Chronicler old enough and strong enough to be capable of riding him, in addition to being worthy to Dragora for Chronicler to ride the former. Over the many years that had passed, they encounter Zaalim, and immediately odd memories of Dragora's past life begin to fill his mind as he develops an overall hostile nature towards the Ultimorian Deities, seeing them as nothing more then enforcers to the order of the Ultruraura that help keep the Dragora Hivemind in hiding, although admittedly, the Ultimorian Deities (sans Dragora Galaxia for obvious reasons) are oblivious to this matter in question, and the fact Dragora the Dark cannot speak and can only be understood by Chronicler due to how long Chronicler has lived in isolated with Dragora to be able to do so, none of Dragora the Dark's ideals and warnings can be properly delivered unless Chronicler is present. As the years progressed even more, Chronicler eventually re-merged with his rogue other half known as "Omnicron", and when Chronicler gained so much power as a result, he needed to utilize this power to a great extent to simply survive. Eventually, after a rough battle, Dragora the Dark absorbed a heavy dosage of Chronicler's power to keep him stable for good, and became promoted in size and appearance into the "Dragon Paladin" and became a Dragon so heavily powerful that his mere presence alone is enough to frighten off lesser enemies. Upon the final demise of Zenith in Endgame, both he and Chronicler are crowned Ultimorian Deities to fill the now empty seat that Chronicler's father-like mentor Zaalim once held. Appearance Originally, prior to breaking free of the Dragora Legion, Dragora the Dark looked very similar to Dragora Galaxia, but instead of possessing mana wings, Dragora the Dark had a completely physical body. But by the time Dragora the Dark broke free of his former allegiance, however, he became completely transformed into your standard Western Dragon; four legs and two wings, more or less animal in appearance compared to his former self, and his only inherited trait from his past being his black scales, which have now taken on a shade of blue which remains as his only remainder of his past self even to this day. In the modern day, he looks no different from his past, secondary self; he is still a four legged, two winged Draconid with bright blue eyes, a black scaled hide with a slight tint of blue, a white colored underbelly, and now possessing a saddle built as divine armor that transforms Dragora's entire look into a much larger version of his past self, and being big enough to carry two people on his back at once instead of just a single rider, and also sporting the aforementioned saddle of white and gold, with a holy insignia present on the chest piece of Dragora's saddle to showcase that while Dragora the Dark is his actual name, and his title is now the "Dragon Paladin", he is sometimes referred to nowadays as "Dragora the Light" due to his divine nature as it currently stands. Personality The one thing that can most certainly be made clear about Dragora the Dark is his own ideals being strong enough to break apart from the Dragora Legion, and thus no longer be associated with them despite keeping his own name as Dragora. The how and why parts about what caused this entire ordeal is never explained, and every time hints of it are mentioned by Dragora Galaxia, Galaxia brings up that Dark is a "traitor" to the Dragora Legion, and at a much later date, also stated that "he never trusted him", meaning Dragora the Dark more than likely did something that pretty much back stabbed the Dragora Legion in the process of leaving it, if not leaving the Dragora Legion on it's own is the possible reasons for Galaxia's hostility towards his former "ally". History Debated Early Origins While there does exist a character under the name "Dragora the Dark" (in addition to one also named "Dragora the Light"), it is impossible to confirm or deny the possibility of whether or not Dragora the Dark, the current character to have said name, is meant to be either a reincarnation of the Old Era Dragora the Dark, the Old Era Dragora the Light or, possibly, a reincarnation of both Dragoras fused into one entity. Considering the Neo Dragora the Dark has a personality completely different from either of his "predecessors", it is completely unlikely that the Neo Dragora the Dark has any connections with either past Dragoras, but at the same time, the fact he has both of their names is a mystery that even the Neo reincarnation of Dragora Galaxia is also uncertain about, although Galaxia DOES know that Neo Dragora the Dark is, regardless, a former Dragora from the Dragora Legion (although his name is still Dragora). Breaking from the Dragora Legion One of the former avatars of Dragora Galaxia, he acquired so much of his own free will that he forcefully ejected himself from the legion he originated from, but how and why remains to be unanswered. Ever since this incident, Dragora Galaxia frequently calls Dragora the Dark a "traitor", and each time the two encounter each other, Grandis and Ultima become more and more confused because any questions asked will be unanswered in addition to only raising more questions instead. Life with Chronicler Upon escaping from the Dragora Legion, he breached into the Mabinogi Universe as an ordinary Thunder Dragon to hide in Iria until the time was right. Upon entering, however, he noticed three humans in a vision, two of which he will later know of as Chronicler and Ruairi, with the former killing the third, unidentified human by transforming into a bizarre, alien-like creature which proceeds to separate from the main body and disappear entirely, right before Chronicler transforms into a low rank Paladin and proceeds to kill the female human who had framed him for killing Ruairi's brother, as Ruairi himself is already long gone from the scene itself. Upon flying around Iria, Dragora eventually finds Chronicler as a small child and wonders if he should even consider raising him into the same person who he had seen in the vision. However, as the vision was very vague as to the context, Dragora, nevertheless, takes the very young Chronicler in and raises him in an oasis to avoid civilization until Chronicler grew up and became strong enough to ride on Dragora's back. As the years went by, Chronicler had indeed went through the above incident, which now given the context, Dragora did not know why Chronicler had split apart like he had done, but many years later, Dragora would eventually find out. His "other half", known as Omnicron, eventually finds it's way back into Erinn and arrives during The Saga Part II of the game's storyline, and when he arrives, he begins repeatedly wailing at several characters in the game who had done Chronicler and Dragora all sorts of wrong in the past, but now that Dragora and Chronicler, by this point, had learned who Omnicron really was, they fly into the scene with Dragora firing off a Thunder Breath attack to daze Omnicron, all the while Chronicler leaps off of Dragora and impales Omnicron to force a permanent fusion between the two, and destroy Omnicron for good as a result. Chronicler, now whole once more, begins to get onto to Dragora's back as they note there is one error in the timeline still; Ruairi is supposed to be dead, but thanks to Omnicron, he is alive again. Chronicler and Dragora, both exchanging a glance, suddenly begin laughing at Ruairi for a good while before they depart without killing him at all. Post-The Blue Tri Sometime after Chronicler had merged with Omnicron to become whole again, Dragora often questioned his master's intents at times, wondering if his fusion with his other half has resulted in him becoming crazier than he already was. However, Dragora soon got over it, as it was soon revealed that Chronicler needed to constantly let loose his newfound power to properly control it. Eventually, this got both of them involved in a chain of events that leads to them both encountering Zenith himself at the edge of the universe, apparently trying to force himself into the Ultimorian Universe. Chronicler and Dragora arrive on the scene, as Chronicler ends up unleashing some energy upon Zenith to try and wound him, but like previous attempts by others before him, it fails to do anything. However, when Zenith's energy becomes too much for Chronicler to handle, Dragora insists on retreating, but Chronicler, in an unknown state of mind, ends up giving a massive influx of his own power for Dragora to absorb, which results in a bright light shrouding them both as Zenith goes in for the kill against both of them... and fails to properly damage them as they emerge transformed with Chronicler in his fabled Paladin Mode, and even Dragora himself shining due to a new, royal-like saddle which causes Dragora to glow an intense light, to the point Dragora's Thunder Breath is transformed into the "Seraph Pulse", which results in dealing a seemingly harmless blast of energy to Zenith, until the three weapons of the Primordial Deities buried within Zenith's hide all suddenly activate and explode upon Zenith's exterior body with such an immense force that Zenith's true body is exposed. In the confusion of how his own exterior shell could've possibly been destroyed, Zenith is soon greeted by Chronicler leaping through the flames of the explosion and impaling Zenith's chest wound with his claymore, as Zenith seemingly explodes in death... or at least, it appears that is the case. The Winds of Existence, just like when Dogma first died, suddenly speak up and immediately revive Zenith much to the shock of Chronicler, Dragora, and every Ultimorian Deity who ends up hearing it's voice. Zenith, by this point in the timeline, is what is keeping Ultimoria itself stable in regards to Good and Evil, and thus if he truly dies, then Ultimoria itself will be no more. So, with much anger from the residents, Zenith is brought back to life, but from this point forward, he acts entirely different from how he was before, which Chronicler and Dragora see first hand because Zenith's wounds are completely absent in his revived body, something which they thought must be some kind of mistake on the end of the Winds of Existence. Just as puzzling, is the fact that all three Primordial Deities have their own weapons back, and from later events would call, this is the very last instance of Zenith appearing anywhere that isn't within the Infernal Void itself. Upon returning to Shiramu Inc., Chronicler's Paladin Mode wears off... but Dragora's own Paladin Mode stays unchanged entirely, much to the confusion of Chronicler. Grandis, in a secret conversation, asks Zaalim if they should tell the duo about the fact Dragora's fictional counterpart in the game Mabinogi was permanently rebirthed into the 2-seater version of his own species (also larger, stronger, but slower in air), but Zaalim convinces him that it's probably for the best that they not know about it, since they don't need another incident similar to the one with Genesis. Besides, Dragora the Dark hints he already knows this based off of some of his translated growls as noted by Chronicler, so Grandis and Zaalim simply respond to this by going back to their previous duties. Endgame Alongside Chronicler, Dragora the Dark showcases heavy assistance towards the vision that Zaalim had projected to them, which they know will lead to Zenith's final downfall, for good this time around, and that Zaalim is taking Chronicler and Dragora the Dark on a strange journey through time and space to varying points in Ultimoria's history. However, Dragora the Dark begins to worry for Zaalim, and actually begins to speak in the voice of his former incarnation, as he asks Zaalim about what his fate will be. As major yet small of a detail hearing Dragora the Dark's true voice again, Zaalim is undeterred in the fact that their manipulation of space-time will result in Zaalim's permanent death, but does not answer why just yet, as Chronicler is visibly in disbelief that Zaalim will actually die, but Dragora knows that Zaalim is speaking the truth about what'll happen; if Zaalim is truly, permanently destroyed, then the Winds of Existence will have no further need to keep Zaalim around. As a result of this, Zaalim decides to completely screw over several points in history in which Zenith was present to ensure that Zenith will be dead for good in the present day. With their actions across space-time heavily poisoning, wounding, and weakening Zenith in the present, Zaalim notices that even after all they could've done, they had yet to truly kill Zenith; they all must be present in the current times to be able to kill off Zenith. As a result, Zaalim, alongside Chronicler mounted onto Dragora's back, begin racing towards the present day to land the final blow against Zenith, the High King of Evil in Ultimoria. Upon their arrival, Zaalim delivers one final blast of energy that transforms him into a living missile into Zaalim's final form, and Zenith is forced to implode in nothing, as both he and Zaalim are permanently erased from existence, thus ending the overly long reign of Zenith's rule over evil forces, and freeing the souls of everybody who was ever trapped within the Infernal Void or in Zenith's own being. With Zaalim deceased, Chronicler and Dragora the Dark begin to walk over to a speechless Darigus, as Chronicler utilizes his Omnicron powers to forge himself a necklace in the design of Zaalim's visor, as Chronicler declares himself, and Dragora the Dark, to be Co-Ultimorian Deities who will take the place of Zaalim to carry on his impact upon all of the Ultimorian Deities standing before them, as Ultima accepts their decision as he commands for all of the Ultimorian Army to cheer for Chronicler and Dragora the Dark's new position as Ultimorian Deities. Design Notes Had it not been for a chance opportunity on July 4th, 2015, Dragora the Dark's upgraded form would not have occurred in the story; all five Dragon mounts (just four if you count the two Thunder Dragons as the same species) are limited edition, and since Shiramu-Kuromu only had access to the Thunder Dragon and Ice Dragon, but sought out another chance to claim the 2-seater Thunder Dragon as his, a fateful discovery made nearly 3 days before the deadline of the sale gave Shiramu-Kuromu his chance to acquire the mount in question as to use as an upgraded form for Dragora. However, while Pets can be created separately from another, the 2-seater Thunder Dragon Pet Card was used on the pre-existing Thunder Dragon which serves as a basis for Darkdragora (Dragora the Dark)'s images. As a result, Darkdragora became permanently rebirthed from his original Thunder Dragon model and statistics, into his "superior" form of the 2-seater Thunder Dragon. Due to how rebirthing pets work, this change is permanent unless a second Thunder Dragon card is acquired to undo the change, which if Shiramu-Kuromu DOES end up getting a second Thunder Dragon, he'd use it to create a secondary Thunder Dragon instead that is unrelated to Darkdragora. It is worth noting that the entire decision above is because of Shiramu-Kuromu's own attachment towards Darkdragora as a pet, and the fact coming up with a new name to give the 2-seater as a separate Pet Character would've been too difficult. When the Thunder Dragon and Fire Dragon were first released, they were initially the only Dragons ever made available at that point in time in Mabinogi History, which Shiramu-Kuromu acquired his Thunder Dragon on July 7th, 2011 on the final days of the pet's availability, since like similar exotic pets, they were limited edition in nature. At the time, Shiramu-Kuromu had abandoned Mabinogi due to a break-up with his second ex-girlfriend a few months beforehand. However, when Shiramu-Kuromu had finally gotten a chance to meet his second ex-girlfriend after the breakup in June of 2015, he made amends with her and that, while they did not ultimately get back together due to the fact Shiramu-Kuromu held her in high respect to where he didn't feel a relationship would be good for both of them unless they were both okay with it, and due to some nightmares the ex was having with images of Shiramu-Kuromu in them somehow, he did not wish to remind her of the nightmares. In addition, in one of their talks, Shiramu-Kuromu talked about his plans to acquire the 2-seater Thunder Dragon just so he can have him and another person to be able to ride on a Dragon at the same time; he ultimately got his wish due to a soon announced, limited time and discounted sale of all five Dragon pets currently released. Thus, in a form of symbolism to showcase that Shiramu-Kuromu has truly changed for the better after finally feeling at peace with himself, he used the 2-seater card to rebirth Darkdragora permanently to showcase a permanent change for the better both in real life and in-game. It should also be noted that Dragora the Dark does in fact share a name with an Old Era character, but whether or not this Dragora the Dark is a reincarnation or not has yet to be decided. As of Endgame, however, it was finally decided that Dragora the Dark IS in fact the reincarnation of his Old Era counterpart of the same name, but at the same time, he is also a reincarnation of Dragora the Light because of what fate had befallen both Dragoras by the time the God Lands Era took hold, in which Dragora Galaxia absorbed all of the numerous Dragora Avatars into his own form, and the contrasting personalities of both Dragora the Dark and Dragora the Light are what caused Neo Canon Dragora the Dark to break free from the Dragora Legion, since out of every Dragora Incarnation, their personalities were the most distinct from that of Dragora Galaxia's. Gallery Dragora the Dark (Arc 2).png|Dragora the Dark in-game. Chronicler and Dragora (Young).png|Dragora in his old look with a 10 year old Chronicler before him in the oasis in which they first met. Chronicler (Arc 2 Adult).png|Another pic of Dragora's old look with Chronicler. This was right before the battle in which Dragora ascended into the Dragon Paladin. Category:Article stubs Category:Mature Category:Chaotic Good Category:True Neutral Category:Dragons Category:Elektrokentic Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can't talk Category:Blood Knight Category:Reptiles Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by genre Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroes who can regenerate wounds Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti-Hero Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Good Darkness Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters